creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Who is next?
Seit geraumer Zeit schaue ich abends ab und zu irgendwelche Gaming-Streams auf einer bekannten Seite. Dort kann man sich das Computerspiel aussuchen, welches man sehen möchte und sich dann einen Streamer aussuchen der einem gefällt. Dort spielen irgendwelche Leute dann Computerspiele und kommentieren das Ganze oder erzählen dabei von Gott und der Welt. Das Ganze wird live im Internet übertragen. Da ich seit kurzem eine ziemlich anstrengende Ausbildung angefangen habe, hilft mir das, abends einfach mal runter zu kommen, da ich manchmal einfach keine Nerven mehr habe, selber zu spielen. An einem Mittwochabend schaute ich also mal wieder die ganzen Kategorien durch, um mir ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben. An dieser Stelle sei noch einmal erwähnen, dass es auf jener Seite zwar hauptsächlich um Computerspiele, jedoch manchmal auch andere Dinge gehen kann. Es gibt zum Beispiel auch Streamer, die live kreative Arbeiten wie Zeichnen, Programmieren und andere Sachen vorführen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich warum, aber irgendwie wollte mich an diesem Abend keine der normalen Kategorien ansprechen. Ich scrollte also einfach immer weiter und weiter und dann, fast ganz am Ende, gab es eine Kategorie mit aktuell neun Zuschauern, die „Who is next?“ hieß. Ich klickte drauf und öffnete den einzigen angebotenen Kanal. Dort war mit roter Schrift auf schwarzem Hintergrund der Text „waiting for participants“ zu lesen. Kurz nachdem ich beigetreten war, änderte es sich auf „starting soon“. Es gab keine Musik, keine Geräusche aus dem Hintergrund, wie es bei den ganzen anderen Kanälen oft der Fall ist. Währenddessen schaute ich mir einmal die Zuschauerliste an. Dort waren neben dem Kanalbetreiber Namens „MaybeYouAre“ noch neun weitere Zuschauer neben mir eingetragen. „it changed“, schrieb der Nutzer „crinaro89“ in den Chat. „yes, after i joined“ antwortete ich. „worum gehts hier?“, fragte „gamerGurly97“, offensichtlich auch aus Deutschland, so wie ich. „Kp“, antwortete ein Nutzer namens „PowerHannes“. Plötzlich kam ein wenig Bewegung in den Stream. Man hörte ein Knacken und Rascheln, wie wenn jemand zum Beispiel mit seiner Kleidung an ein Mikrofon kommt. Kurz darauf sah man ein recht pixeliges Bild, vermutlich durch eine etwas ältere Webcam aufgenommen. Zu sehen war ein recht schwach beleuchteter Raum, in dessen Mitte eine Art Glücksrad aufgestellt war. Wie diese Dinger aus den alten Fernsehsendungen, die vom Teilnehmer gedreht werden und dann zufällig auf einer gewissen Position stehen bleiben und den gewonnenen Preis anzeigen. Dieses „Glücksrad“ hier hatte jedoch nur zehn Preisanzeiger, auf denen mit krakeliger Handschrift Namen aufgeschrieben waren. Als dann auch mein Benutzername und der von „gamerGurly97“ zu lesen waren, dämmerte mir, dass einfach die Namen der Zuschauer dort draufgeschrieben wurden. Eine Person, ganz in schwarz gekleidet und vermummt, trat vor und drehte kräftig an dem Glücksrad. Dieses drehte sich so schnell, dass die Namen komplett verschwommen waren. Eine Weile lang klackerte das Glücksrad vor sich hin und wurde schließlich langsamer. Zum Ende hin blieb es auf dem Namen „PowerHannes“ stehen. „nice, was hab ich gewonnen?“, fragte dann ebendieser im Chat. Danach rauschte es noch einmal, das Bild änderte sich wieder zu schwarzem Hintergrund mit roter Schrift. „Tune in next week, same time“, war zu lesen. „whats this crap?“, gab ein Nutzer namens “Pilkiewuzz” zum Besten. Das Selbe dachte ich mir auch. Kurz danach war der Stream offline. Ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei, schaltete den Computer aus und ging ausnahmsweise etwas früher schlafen als sonst. Ich hatte die Sache schon am nächsten Tag vergessen und kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum. Abends, als ich wieder irgendetwas schauen wollte, fiel es mir wieder ein. Ich wollte also kurz nachschauen, was es mit dieser Sache auf sich hat, aber der Kanal war nicht mehr zu finden, auch nicht, als ich den Namen „MaybeYouAre“ in die Suche eingab. Ich vermutete, dass der Kanal gemeldet und vom Betreiber der Seite gelöscht wurde, da er unsinnige Inhalte ausgestrahlt hatte. Damit war das Thema vorerst für mich vorbei. Bis ich am nächsten Mittwochabend eine Nachricht auf mein Smartphone bekam: „MaybeYouAre ist jetzt live!“. Komisch. Die Nachricht kam von der App, mit der man Streams auch auf dem Handy schauen konnte. Dabei war der Kanal doch gelöscht worden. Und in die Favoriten hatte ich ihn auch nicht aufgenommen. Muss ich aber eigentlich, um diese Erinnerungsnachricht zu erhalten. Ich beschloss, wieder einzuschalten. „Waiting for everybody to join“ war wieder in rot auf schwarzem Hintergrund zu lesen. „gamerGurly97“ war auch schon da und fragte auf Englisch, ob wir auch die Nachricht auf das Handy bekommen hätten. „yes and i didnt even have the app installed“, antwortete „crinaro89“. Das kam mir doch alles sehr merkwürdig vor. Schließlich waren wir zu neunt im Kanal. „PowerHannes“ fehlte. Der Text änderte sich wieder zu „starting soon“. Kurz darauf war wieder derselbe Raum zu sehen wie in der Woche davor. Die Kamera zeigte grob Richtung Decke und wurde kurz darauf so umgeschwenkt, dass man wieder auf dieselbe Wand blickte, wo letzte Woche das Glücksrad gestanden hatte. Was dann ich dann sah, ließ mich kurz erschaudern. Das Glücksrad war verschwunden, stattdessen war dort eine dürre Gestalt halb kniend, halb in der Luft hängend auf dem Boden. Die Arme waren gefesselt und mit einem Seil so an der Decke fest gemacht, dass die Person in diese Haltung gezwungen wurde. Der Kopf wurde von einem schwarzen Sack verdeckt. Die Person zitterte heftig und der Kopf bewegte sich ein wenig. Große Stellen auf seinem Körper waren scheinbar blau verfärbt, als wäre er heftig geschlagen worden. Genau konnte man das durch die schlechte Bildqualität nicht sagen. War das „PowerHannes“? Oder war es einfach nur ein blöder Zufall, dass er heute Abend nicht im Chat war? „wtf“ lies Pilkiewuzz im Chat verlauten. Genau das dachte ich auch. Kurz darauf trat die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt ins Bild, stellte sich hinter die gefesselte Person und nahm ihr den Sack vom Kopf. Man sah das angstverzerrte, verheulte Gesicht eines jungen Mannes um die siebzehn. Seine Lippen bewegten sich unaufhörlich, da jedoch kein Ton mit übertragen wurde, konnte man nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Die vermummte Gestalt zog etwas aus der Tasche und der Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes verwandelte sich in pures Entsetzen, schlagartig fing er an bittere Tränen zu vergießen. Ich war so gebannt von diesem Schauspiel, dass ich einfach nicht ausschalten konnte. Auch im Chat war es ganz still, den Anderen schien es auch so zu gehen. Schließlich erkannte ich, was der schwarzgekleidete Mann in der Hand hielt: eine einfache Plastiktüte und ein Gummiband. Die Tüte zog er dem armen Kerl über den Kopf und fixierte sie im Halsbereich mit dem Gummiband. Der gefesselte Junge fing augenblicklich an zu hyperventilieren, konnte jedoch nur die dünne Plastikhülle einatmen, die sich dabei immer an seinen Kopf zog und seine Züge ganz milchig und ausgebleicht erschienen lies. Das Ganze war unfassbar gruselig anzusehen. Mit offenem Mund saß ich vor dem Bildschirm und war unfähig, den Computer auszuschalten oder weg zu sehen. Mehrere Minuten dauerte der Todeskampf des jungen Mannes, bis er sich schließlich nicht mehr rührte. Der vermummte Typ verschwand wieder hinter der Kamera und richtete sie auf eine andere Wand. An dieser Wand stand das Glücksrad. Er trat vor und strich mit einem dicken Filzstift den Namen „PowerHannes“ durch und stieß das Glücksrad erneut an. Auf dem Namen „crinaro89“ hielt es diesmal an. Daraufhin änderte sich das Bild wieder. „Tune in next week, same time“. Kurz darauf war der Stream wieder offline. Ich hatte schon oft Horrorfilme gesehen, aber das hier wirkte irgendwie verstörend auf mich. „creepy“, kommentierte crinaro89 das Gesehene. „So ein scheiß“, schrieb gamerGurly97 noch und verließ anschließend den Chat. Auch ich schloss das Fenster. Irgendwie war mir unwohl. Ich speicherte mir den Link zum Kanal von „MaybeYouAre“, damit ich mich auch sicher nicht verschreiben würde, wenn ich diesen noch einmal aufrufen will, und ging schlafen. Am nächsten Tag wollte ich mir die automatische Aufzeichnung des Streams ansehen, jedoch war der Kanal wieder nicht aufzufinden. Als wäre er gelöscht worden. Ich suchte auch nach dem Profil von PowerHannes, jedoch war auch dieses nicht mehr da, als hätte dieser Benutzer nie existiert. Mir wurde ziemlich mulmig zumute und ich begann nach „MaybeYouAre“ zu googlen, fand jedoch absolut nichts was mir weiterhelfen würde. Ich beschloss, einfach abzuwarten. Am Mittwoch müsste ja der nächste Stream kommen. Und genau so war es auch; um Punkt 21 Uhr am Mittwochabend kam wieder die Nachricht, dass MaybeYouAre wieder live wäre. Ich schaltete also wieder ein. Ich war diesmal der Erste. „waiting for the others to join“ prangte wieder in roten Lettern auf dem Bildschirm. Pilkiewuzz trat bei, dann gamerGurly97 und nacheinander der Rest. Als wir zusammen acht Leute waren, änderte sich die Schrift wieder. „starting soon“. crinaro89 war nicht unter den Zuschauern. Gleich prüfte ich, ob sein Profil noch da war. Man konnte es noch aufrufen und seine Favoriten ansehen. Als ich wieder in den Stream zurück schaute, hatte es schon begonnen. Man sah wieder einen jungen Mann, ich vermute Anfang zwanzig, auf dem Boden liegen, der Kopf von einem schwarzen Sack verdeckt. Der Hautfarbe nach müsste er spanischer oder mexikanischer Herkunft gewesen sein. Schmerzhaft aussehende Brandnarben zierten seinen Körper, einige davon offenbar entzündet. Er lag auf dem Bauch, Hände und Füße auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden. Der maskierte Mann trat ins Bild, in der rechten Hand eine Pistole. Er zog ihm den Sack vom Kopf und zeigte ihm die Pistole. Der junge Südländer kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sein Gesicht aus dem Bereich der Pistole zu bekommen, während er irgendetwas vor sich hin brabbelte, was ich Aufgrund des fehlenden Tons nicht verstehen konnte. Der Vermummte stand auf, stellte sich über den Gefesselten, schoss ihm ansatzlos drei Mal in den Rücken und trat dann hinter die Kamera. Der junge Mann zuckte heftig, offenbar in großer Panik und von Schmerzen geplagt. Nach einigen Minuten rührte er sich nicht mehr. Die Kamera schwenkte wieder auf das Glücksrad, wo der Name Crinaro89 weggestrichen und das Rad dann angestoßen wurde. Diesmal blieb es auf gamerGurly97 stehen. Kurz darauf prangte wieder roter Text auf schwarzem Grund im Bild. „Tune in next week, same time“. „Weiß einer ob das hier echt ist???“, fragte gamerGurly97. „Keine ahnung, ist aber ziemlich unheimlich“, antwortete ich. Wir unterhielten uns kurz über das Gesehene. „Würde es dir was ausmachen mir deine nummer zu geben damit wir in Kontakt bleiben können? Nur für den fall, ich scheiss mich hier gerade ein wenig ein :D“, kam dann irgendwann von ihr. Der Stream war mittlerweile offline. Wir tauschten also die Nummern und schrieben ein wenig. Sie stellte sich mir als Lisa vor, zwanzig Jahre alt, Studentin aus Baden-Württemberg. Wir tauschten unsere Rechercheergebnisse bezüglich „Who is next?“ aus, sie konnte jedoch genau so wenig etwas herausfinden wie ich. Am nächsten Abend schaute ich wieder nach dem Kanal, doch dieser war, wie die letzten Male auch, verschwunden. Komischerweise war auch das Profil von Crinaro89 nicht mehr auffindbar. Ich berichtete Lisa davon und sie rief mich an. Am Telefon klang sie sympathisch, aber auch deutlich verängstigt. Sie sagte, sie wollte mit ihren Eltern nicht darüber reden. Die würden sich nicht so mit dem Internet auskennen, und nach deren Meinung bräuchte das sowieso kein Mensch. Sie würden es einfach nicht verstehen. Ihre beste Freundin hätte gesagt, das wäre bestimmt nur ein schlechter Scherz. Ein neues Internetphänomen. Wie damals diese Erschreckspiele, wo man den Mauszeiger durch ein Labyrinth steuert und dann irgendwann ein lauter Schrei zu hören und eine Monsterfratze zu sehen ist, wobei man selber vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl fällt. Freitagabend schrieb sie mir, dass sie sich unwohl fühle. Als würde man sie verfolgen. Sie behauptete, sie wäre ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Hause von einem Mann aus einem parkenden Auto heraus beobachtet wurde. Ich dachte, das liegt vermutlich an der allgemeinen Anspannung wegen der ganzen Geschichte. Dass sie ein wenig überreagiert. Ich war mir weiterhin ziemlich sicher, dass das ganze nur ein gut inszenierter, böser Scherz war. Die nächsten Tage wurden wieder besser. Bei ihr wäre weiter nichts Auffälliges passiert. Als ich Dienstagabend von der Arbeit kam, schrieb sie mir wieder. Ihr wäre mulmig zumute, sie wisse nicht wirklich, warum. Ich rief an und konnte sie mit dem Gespräch ein wenig ablenken. Irgendwann gingen wir beide dann schlafen. Ich war ein wenig aufgeregt. Was würde morgen passieren? Mittwochmorgen nach dem Aufstehen wurde ich stutzig; es hatte sich zwischen uns ein wenig das Ritual entwickelt, morgens nach dem Aufstehen gleich zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei oder wie es dem jeweils anderen gehe. Diesmal kam jedoch keine Antwort. Auch eine Stunde später nicht, und auch nicht zwei. Gegen Mittag beschloss ich dann, einmal anzurufen. Es ging nur die Mailbox ran. Ich musste mich anstrengen, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Schließlich versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass es tausend Gründe geben könnte, wieso sie nicht antwortet. Vielleicht hat sie das Handy Zuhause vergessen. Vielleicht ist es kaputt gegangen. Noch immer wollte – konnte – ich nicht glauben, dass die ganze Sache mit „Who is next?“ real war. Auch abends war nichts von Lisa zu hören. Sollte ich die Polizei verständigen? Aber was sollte ich denen sagen? Dass eine Lisa aus Baden-Württemberg, deren Nachnamen ich nicht einmal kannte, entführt worden war, weil sie einen Livestream geschaut hatte? Noch einmal entschloss ich mich, nicht an die Realität von „Who is next?“ zu glauben. Ich beschloss, bis abends zu warten. Es kam nichts. Die Stunden zogen sich wie klebriger Kaugummi. Als ich gegen 18:00 Uhr Zuhause war, klingelte ich Sturm bei Lisa, fragte per Textnachricht, was mit ihr sei, aber keine Antwort. Es war zum Haare raufen. Fast genau um 21:00 Uhr erschien wieder die verhängnisvolle Nachricht auf meinem Telefon: „MaybeYouAre ist jetzt live!“. Die Prozedur war dieselbe wie immer. Lisa war nicht mit uns im Chat. Als der Schriftzug „starting soon“ auf dem Bildschirm erschien, hielt ich gespannt den Atem an. Da fiel es mir ein; wie blöd war ich eigentlich? Ich hätte sie nach einem Bild fragen sollen! Dann hätte ich gleich gewusst, ob die ganze Show real war oder nicht. Noch bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, schaltete das Bild um. Der Anblick war der grausamste von allen bisher; ein dünnes Mädchen kniete auf dem Boden, der Kopf wie üblich durch einen schwarzen Sack verdeckt. Ihr linker Arm hing merkwürdig herunter, als wäre das Schlüsselbein gebrochen worden und das Handgelenk ihrer rechten Hand stand in einem merkwürdigen Winkel vom Unterarm ab. Sie zitterte unaufhörlich. Der Mörder trat ins Bild, in der Hand einen Baseballschläger haltend. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er zog dem Mädchen den Sack vom Kopf. Diese versuchte aufzustehen und wegzulaufen, doch unwillkürlich schlug dieser mit dem Schläger gegen ihr Bein, worauf sie hinfiel. Die Kamera war nun in einem so ungünstigen Winkel, dass man das Mädchen auf dem Boden kaum noch sehen konnte. Der Maskierte trat über sie, holte mit dem Schläger aus und schlug zu… Wieder, und wieder, und wieder. Auch wenn kein Ton übertragen wurde, konnte ich in meinem Kopf die Schreie des Mädchens – von Lisa – hören. Ich ertrug es nicht mehr. Ich schaltete meinen Computer sofort aus und rief in Panik die Polizei an. Ich schilderte den Fall, der Polizeibeamte am anderen Ende hörte sich auch geduldig alles an, doch ich fühlte, dass er mir nicht glaube. Mir wurde gesagt, dass bisher keine Lisa aus Baden-Württemberg als vermisst gemeldet wurde. Die anderen Leute, die während des Streams ermordet wurden, könne man wohl noch nicht in Verbindung mit anderen Taten bringen. Man würde sich melden, sobald man mehr darüber in Erfahrung gebracht hätte. Ich versuchte noch einmal, Lisa anzurufen. Nichts. Kurz darauf erhielt ich eine Privatnachricht über die App, Absender war „MaybeYouAre“: „congratulations, you are the next one!“. Meine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Mir kam der kalte Schweiß auf die Stirn. Der Mann musste wieder das Glücksrad gedreht und meinen Namen damit auserkoren haben. Mir kam eine Idee. Ich rief den Support des Betreibers der Webseite an und schilderte ihm alles. Der Mitarbeiter am Telefon sagte, er habe in der Datenbank nachgeschaut, könne aber nichts zu einem Kanal namens MaybeYouAre finden. Die folgenden Tage waren furchtbar. Ich hatte eine Art Paranoia entwickelt und vermutete in jedem haltenden Auto einen Beobachter, jeder Mensch der mich im Vorbeigehen ansah, war für mich mein potenzieller Mörder. Ich ging nur noch mit einem Taschenmesser vor die Tür und bat sogar die Polizei um Schutz, diese sah jedoch keine Begründung darin; ich hatte ja nichts Handfestes vorzuweisen. Gestern Abend habe ich mir eingebildet, draußen im Dunkeln jemanden an meinem Fenster stehen zu sehen. Als ich aufstand um zu schauen, war niemand zu sehen. Jetzt ist es Dienstagfrüh. Ich werde nur noch diesen Erfahrungsbericht abschicken und mich in meiner Wohnung verschanzen. Ich werde kein Auge zumachen diese Nacht. Ich bin vorbereitet. Ich werde diesen Beitrag updaten, sobald der Donnerstag angebrochen ist. Mich kriegt er nicht! Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord